The Cherry
by TheSwanToYourQueen
Summary: Emma goes down to the bar to relax after a long week, but gets much more than she bargained for when she spots the one and only Regina Mills sitting across the bar. A oneshot that may turn into something more! SQ, Swen, Remma, Swanqueen, Swan queen
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night at the Rabbit Hole and the place was buzzing with energy, as couples grinded on the dance floor to the beat of the music, or as others chatted at the bar. Emma Swan unceremoniously sauntered into the bar and lazily plopped onto a bar stool, ordering a whiskey on the rocks. It had been a long and boring week at the station with the most exciting thing happening the last couple of days to be Pongo's escape. His escapades were becoming so common that Emma began to suspect Archie purposely let him loose to give her something to do. She rarely ever got out of the station anyway, what with "Her Majesty" swaggering in the door nearly every day with her perfectly toned legs and shapely ass and her _"Miss Swan"_ to deliver her next pile of paperwork. Emma was certain the woman waited till she could see that Emma was doing absolutely nothing so she could make some snark about it as she dropped the papers with a thud onto Emma's desk. It irked Emma so much to see a smirk form on the other woman's face as she successfully fired some various insult about her parents or jail time or lack of ability to get anything done. But the way that woman said "Miss Swan" (which she probably didn't mean to sound so damn sexy but it did nonetheless) totally made up for it. God Regina was hot. Jeez she wasn't even hot, she was beyond that, she was on a whole scale of her own, and ever since Emma arrived in Storybrooke, she couldn't get Regina off her mind. It was everything about that infuriating woman that absolutely captivated Emma. Her selfless love for Henry, her bravery, her strength and amazing willpower. Her stubborn mind and borderline mean sense of humour. Her willingness to try become a better person, and how hard shes trying at that. Emma was enamoured with the woman's mind and soul, her looks were just a bonus. But it was more than that too. What Emma loved the most was that Regina understood her. She understood what Emma had been through, and she didn't try to awkwardly apologise or pity her when the subject came up. She understood her. And Emma understood Regina. And while Emma reduced her feelings to a stupid crush, a small voice at the back of her mind shouted that indeed, she loved her too.

Emma broodily stirred her drink, lost in her thoughts, but she was quickly snapped back to reality, and reared her head to the sound of a familiar song. As she did, she caught the eye of one Regina Mills that was sitting poised, across the bar. Emma was taken aback at the sight of the woman, thinking that this place was too seedy and the music too provocative for the ever regal Queen. She wore a tight blue dress that showed off her every curve, her hair perfectly curled, and her makeup accentuating her already flawless features. Regina looked absolutely stunning. This outfit was much different from the power suits Emma was used to. As she sat there, mouth slightly agape, she watched as the woman smirked before plucking a cherry from her drink, and as if in slow motion, raising the fruit to her blood red lips before they enveloped it entirely. Emma blushed, and felt the need to look away, but the other woman held her gaze with such intensity that Emma was forced to watch with curiosity and slight embarrassment. She looked on as jaw muscles and tongue worked quickly until, moment later, a cherry stem, tied in a knot slid out between Regina's lips.

Heat instantly shot to Emma's core and she watched hungrily as the woman gracefully slipped off her chair, and with one finger, beckoned Emma, before sauntering to the bathroom, hips swaying. As Emma registered what just happened in her mind, playing the last few moments in her mind, one blaring question came to front "Holy shit did Regina Mills just flirt with me?!" followed by another "Oh my god am I dreaming again?" After she pinched herself for good measure, Emma was broken out of her stupor, and hastily stumbled off her bar stool, before she all but ran towards the bathroom, where a very turned on Madam Mayor was expectantly waiting for her.

* * *

**A/N I may continue this fic if it gets enough good reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long guys I have been so busy with study and school as this is a massive exam year! Thank you guys so much for all your positive feedback and per request here is the next chapter. This is my first time writing smut so don't expect much! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma fell in the bathroom door, and was briskly pulled up by the lapels of her shirt, but before she could register what was happening, a pair of lips roughly collided with hers. Tongues dueled for dominance, teeth clashed and nipped at tender lips, hands roamed and pulled the other woman closer. Emma instinctively raked her fingernails over Regina's scalp, eliciting a throaty moan from the other woman. Emma then took charge, and began to kiss down the Mayors neck, tasting her skin, mapping out her body, and memorizing the parts that made her moan the loudest. Emma bit down on her pulse point and sucked, earning a hiss from the brunette. "Do not mark me Miss Swan" The blonde chuckled against smooth olive skin, and ran her tongue over the quickly reddening mark before she continued her ministrations without any objection from the Mayor. After being in control for what obviously Regina thought as too long, her position was flipped and she was roughly pushed against the bathroom wall. Regina kissed Emma again, and bit down on her lip, hard making the blonde whimper. She began to unbutton Emma's shirt, but decided to leave her tie on. "Who would've thought Madam Mayor was kinky?" Emma whispered against plump red lips. Regina growled in response, before ripping open the last few buttons of the shirt. As the shirt fell to the floor, delicate fingers worked at opening the belt buckle, but were stopped by a pale hand being placed over them, halting any further work. Regina looked up to find green eyes, filled with lust, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, looking at her in play accusation. "You know Madam Mayor, what would the townspeople say if they saw the illustrious and feared Evil Queen fucking the Savior in a bar bathroom?" Emma looked on as smirk formed on the brunettes face before she leaned forward and whispered into the blondes ear "Well then Savior, I guess I'll have to fuck you somewhere else" Emma shivered at the contact and hearing Regina curse. Regina slinked her arms affectionately around Emmas waist before they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

They reappeared again in Reginas bedroom and Emma wasted no time reaching to the back of the other woman's dress and swiftly pulling down the zipper. The dress slinked down Reginas slender form before pooling at her feet, revealing a smooth expanse of flesh- a beautifully toned stomach, and full, rounded breasts cupped deliciously in purple lace, which were matched with purple lace underwear. Emma gasped in reverence of the gorgeous woman before her, and the sound caused to familiar smirk to cross Reginas face. "You like what you see dear?" Regina whispered, her voice thick with lust.

She brought her hands forward and grabbed onto Emma's waist, pulling her flush against her body. Emma smirked, planted her hands firmly on Reginas waist, and pushed her roughly towards the bed. The brunette stumbled, and let out a yelp as she tumbled onto the silk bed sheets. Propping herself up on her elbows, and glaring at Emma, she fully took in the sight before her. Smooth pale skin, the subtle outline of toned abs and muscular arms, Regina drank in the sight before her. Emma saw the hungry look that flashed in Regina's eyes, pulled down her skinny jeans and kicked them to the side and slowly but surely sauntered towards the bed with a coy smile.

She climbed on top the brunette and straddled her hips before kissing her roughly and dragging her nails down her sides. Regina shuddered at the contact and and bucked her hips. Emma moved lower to nibble on purple lace as Regina's chest heaved up towards her. She let her fingers run over the fabric to tease Regina's already hard nipples. Emma reached her arm around to unhook the bra while placing open mouthed kisses to the brunettes chest. Smirking at the older womans unrestrained whimpers she traveled lower until her mouth closed around a caramel nipple. A loud moan erupted from Regina as Emma's tongue swirled and sucked and occasionally bit down as her hand kneaded the other. Emma was too busy focusing on Regina to feel her fingers traveling down her sides, and gripping at her hips. She let out a squeal as she was quickly turned on her back. "Sorry dear, couldn't let you be in charge for too long" she chuckled darkly. Regina immediately set to work kissing and nipping down Emma's chest. She quickly flicked open Emmas bra and softly pulled it down her shoulders, her breath hitching as her gaze rested on the blondes toned form. Her mouth latched onto pale skin, placing scorching kisses on a slender neck as her hand slowly snaked past the waistband of Emma's panties.

As she pushed the lace panties aside and slipped her middle finger through Emma's molten slit, the blonde let out a long breathy moan as her hips bucked and she ground into Regina's hand, desperate for more pressure. She pressed in slowly, letting the blonde adjust with each gentle thrust, before adding a second finger, then a third before she increased her pace. "Fuck, Regina harder" muttered the blonde, her voice raspy and thick with lust. Unrestrained moans and whimpers filled the air around them as Emma rode Reginas hand with absolute abandon, cheeks flushed, panting hotly against Regina's shoulder. The brunette curled her fingers, memorizing exactly what made Emma squirm before she found that little patch of flesh that made Emma cry out her name. It wasn't long before Regina felt Emmas walls clench tightly around her fingers as the blonde cried out, her body going limp. Regina slowly set her down as Emma came down from one of the most intense orgasms she ever had. She placed feather light kisses to her stomach and neck as Emma shivered from the aftershocks.

Her chest heaving, skin glistening with sweat, she lifted her head and looked with hooded eyes as she regained the strength to pounce on Regina and pin her to the bed. Smirking, she placed hot kisses on her neck, chest and stomach as she slowly and tortuously kissed lower and lower. She placed kisses on the waistband of Reginas panties, teasing her to the point that the brunette was squirming beneath her. Before she could continue she heard the strained growl of a very turned on woman beneath her and felt a hand grip her hair and guide her to where Regina needed her the most. Emma nestled her head between the brunettes thighs, her breath hot against Regina's molten slit. She placed a quick kiss there once, twice, tasting Regina before swiping her tongue roughly up against the length slit, applying much pressure as she could. With each swipe and thrust of her tongue the brunette cried out her name, sending chills down her spine. As her lips closed around the tender bundle of nerves that needed her attention, she pressed and sucked as she could feel Regina getting closer. As she thrust her tongue in one last time Reginas thighs clamped roughly around her head as a thick flow of juices coated her chin. As Regina rode out her orgasm she licked and sucked before climbing on top of Regina and kissing her, hard. Regina moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on the blondes tongue. Emma laughed into her mouth, nipping her lip before she sat on Reginas abdomen taking in the woman who up to about a couple of hours ago, was just a silly crush.

It was as the brunette lay below her, brown ringlets falling around the pillow like a halo, cheeks flushed and skin coated with a light layer of sweat, chest heaving with a shy smile gracing her beautiful face at the sudden scrutiny, Emma was suddenly hit with the full force of her love for this tender and broken woman beneath her. She dipped down and kissed Regina with such intensity and desperation the woman felt it right in her soul. As she pulled back with a sheepish smile on her face, golden strands covering her, Regina pushed them away affectionately before sitting up to kiss along Emma's collarbone and suddenly everything became very intimate but surprisingly neither seemed to mind. They began again what they had been doing all night, but this time with love, with tenderness, each kiss containing a promise of something to come. Two bodies moved in rhythm as they gave themselves to each other, fully. Contented murmurs and heavy sighs lasted the night, two broken women just letting go, even if it was only for tonight.


End file.
